


Fiery Tempers

by UraniumQuarter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arguing, Canon Rewrite, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UraniumQuarter/pseuds/UraniumQuarter
Summary: Quick One shot based on a r/fanfiction discord server prompt by Mr Clean [ TWH 12k]Takes place after The Western Air Temple in a canon divergence where Zuko didn't lose his fire bending after he joined the Gaang.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 8





	Fiery Tempers

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this. Just a quick little one shot. Special thanks to by Mr Clean [ TWH 12k]for giving me the prompt.

"You didn't just lose," Zuko seethed, pacing back and forth. "We all lose, that's normal." The man stopped, and spun, turning to face him. "*You. Froze*." The man said, jabbing a finger in Aang’s direction. "You just stood there, and let me hit you like a *like a tango!* And I want to know why!"

Aang froze again with his mouth wide open staring at Zuko ”Well I lost my balance and didn't have focus.” 

”Didn’t have focus?!” ”If you're gonna win against one of the massive criminals in the entire universe then you better have to focus!” 

Zuko with his face in his hands continued to pace on the grassy scorching ground. 

”Zuko give it a rest, Aang will try again when he’s ready” Sokka Zuko’s new (for the most part)  
friend) said firmly.

Zuko let out a large sigh ”Go away Sokka and let me and Aang handle this” 

After Sokka went away Zuko was alone with Aang as dusk was beginning to settle in.

”Tell me the truth, why were you so cowardly?” Another moment of silence occurred Jonah getting more impatient by the instant.

”Because I never fought anyone using fire before!” Aang blurted out tears staining his eyes making Zuko take a step back but he still had a raised eyebrow. ”Especially you know fire lord ”Why did I even think I could do this?!” 

At last Zuko’s eyes softened a bit and he could see the fear and sadness in Aang’s eyes. ”Why don't you think you can do it?

”Isn’t it obvious?” ”There are only a few weeks until the comet and I haven't started fire bending yet, plus while technically earth is the opposite to air fire bending just seems much more violent.”

Zuko did a large sigh while he was still upset with Aang. He could imagine how scared he must be because the fear he saw in him reminded him of the fear he felt when his father burned his face. As this was happening the sky was getting darker and the cricketflies along with the masquitowasps were making noises 

After a minute or two, Zuko clapped his tired hands ”We are gonna train a lot tomorrow but for now I feel like it's best to get some food and sleep. 

Aang delighted to hear this wiped away his tears and walked with Zuko back to the air temple they were staying at.


End file.
